


Хэппенинги

by lachance



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: — Ты себя в могилу сведешь, девочка.





	Хэппенинги

Два правила, которые Вайолет усваивает в первые несколько недель тура: леди не встают раньше полудня, это плохо влияет на цвет лица, а еще: не можешь выспаться — не пытайся. К этому нужен талант, как к игре на виолончели. Или к тому, чтобы просто стоять на краю сцены и быть при этом горячей, как ад.

В последнем Вайолет мастер, но когда дело касается сна — она ремесленник. Без грима, в узкой личине вчерашнего подростка — валится за стойку, и можно кофе, просто кофе, с кофеином, она согласна грызть кофейные зерна; уставшая Вайолет — податливая Вайолет. И Ру наливает ей кофе. Без сахара и сливок, и прочей ерунды. Вредно для зубов, но полезно для нервов. Минусы есть у всего. Плюсы тоже.

— Ты себя в могилу сведешь, девочка.

Голос доносится будто издалека. Вайолет дергает острым плечом. Ей эти речевки поперек горла — однажды она узнала, что окупается только тяжелая работа, ежедневная тяжелая работа, а еще до седьмого пота и на износ. Эта парадигма ее устраивает.

— Лягу туда красивой. Плевать. — Вайолет делает большой глоток и жмурится. Чувствует почти физически, как кофеин прокатывается по телу, до судорог под черепом. Откидывается на высокую спинку стула, прикрыв глаза. И пьет еще. Ру протирает чашки, потом протирает стойку; поменять тряпку и повторить. Все здесь блистает чистотой. Все безупречно.

Ру улыбчивый и сухой, бритый наголо, темный в кофе с молоком, с улыбчивыми морщинками вокруг глаз. У него тихий смех и интонации мамочки в элитном борделе — ласковые. Теплые. В его голос хочется укутаться, как в одеяло, и уснуть. Вайолет встряхивается и просит еще, а потом просит счет, а потом уходит.

Возвращается снова только в перерыве между выступлениями в Техасе и Милуоки — через месяц.

— Чем страшнее дыра, — говорит, потирая глаза, пока Ру варит ей кофе — вручную, в джезве, чудесно и старомодно, — тем нужнее там вечеринка. В Нью-Йорке тебе никого не нужно убеждать, что он в порядке, и ему не нужно вешаться из-за того, что родители-мормоны не принимают его геем, а вот в Оклахоме — каждого второго. Чем плотнее община, тем охотнее она вытолкнет тебя, посчитав бракованным — впрочем, верно и обратное. Если ты готов подстраиваться, тебя с удовольствием сожрут там заживо.

— Ты устала. — Ру помешивает кофе длинной ложечкой и осторожно убавляет температуру, чтобы дать настояться и напитаться. Вайолет фыркает, но он продолжает: — Впрочем, красивая женщина — это всегда много невидимой работы.

Она получает кофе и больше ничего не говорит на этот раз.

*

Однажды она приходит поздно ночью, в образе, потому что Ру наливает круглосуточно, а клуб всего через два квартала, и здесь, в Нью-Йорке, всем плевать на ее сценический грим и тугой корсет, и даже член под слоями липкой ленты вряд ли кого волнует. Ру не видел ее в драге, он одобрительно присвистывает. Внутри больше никого, и Вайолет скидывает высокие каблуки прямо у порога и дальше идет босиком. Корсет Ру помогает ослабить сам, цепляется пальцами за узлы атласной ленты — и Вайолет выскальзывает, оставаясь в одной юбке, и трет грудь, стирая нарисованный гримом рельеф. Знает, что выглядит нелепо. Знает, что выглядит потрясающе.

— Когда была моложе, — Ру смеется, откладывая корсет в сторону, и уходит за стойку, пока Вайолет сутуло забирается с ногами на высокий стул, — объехала всю Америку вдоль и поперек, как сейчас помню — с юга на запад к границе и обратно; история помнит Дивайн, но Дивайн была не единственной. Хэппенинги: драг-шоу в перерыве между двумя фильмами категории B. Чем дальше от Нью-Йорка, тем тоньше грань между драгом и цирком уродов. И тем больше мы там нужны.

Ру устал, он работает с утра до глубокой ночи, он запускает кофе-машину и наливает в бокалы молочно-желтый ликер — на двоих. Всем иногда нужно выпить, и поговорить иногда тоже нужно всем.

— Мальчишки... неконформные мальчишки из городков на пять тысяч человек — они всегда изобретательнее, чем те, кто ставят шоу. Кто первым придумал, как прятать член между ног? Разве травести, нет — кто-то из тех, кто стащил узкую юбку у старшей сестры. Мы просто у них научились. Культура впитывает, а потом культура отдает, и так было всегда. А теперь, девочка, тебе нужно напиться.

Вайолет не пьет уже полгода, Вайолет начинает пить прямо сейчас. Ликер ударяет в голову быстро, пусть его и капля — потому что она не ела шесть часов и не спала полутора суток, и оставалась в корсете, пока ребра не начинало огнем жечь. Вайолет пьет, а потом просит налить еще — и можно без кофе. И еще. И еще — пока перед глазами не помутнеет, пока Ру не рассмеется, помогая ей встать со стула и взваливая к себе на плечо.

— Пойдем, девочка.

Ру старше ее на двадцать семь лет. Двадцать семь Вайолет исполнится только через два года. Она не знает, чего хочет Ру, но ей самой ужасно хочется целоваться. Давит клейкая лента между ног — это все опьянение. И ей нужно отлить.

За закрытой дверью опирается на стенку и кое-как поднимает юбку, а потом грубо сдирает клейкую ленту одной рукой. Кожу обжигает, и она едва не вскрикивает, кое-как нашаривает на полке что-то, похожее на крем — плохо видит сквозь мутное пятно перед глазами. Ру спрашивает через закрытую дверь:

— Вайолет? Все в порядке? — И через паузу: — Ви?

Она шипит от боли и все еще возбуждена. Но, поправляя юбку, отвечает:

— Все в порядке.

Выходит, пошатываясь, и они продолжают идти — в полутьму внутренних помещений, где, кажется, можно выспаться. Маленькая комната, узкая жесткая кровать. Аскеза. Вайолет выбирается из юбки, оставляет ее на полу, встает, пошатываясь, голая и узкая, и чем дальше — тем более безнадежно пьяная, будто опьянение накатывает толчками, как прилив.

Ру стягивает галстук и качает головой, когда она тянет руки:

— Ты пьяна, милая.

Но ложится рядом с ней и тесно прижимает к себе, обнимая, пока Вайолет не засыпает.

*

Дело никогда не в предложении — Вайолет точно знает, — дело в том, готова ли ты его повторить по трезвяку. Она — готова, но только после того, как смоет грим, выпьет кофе и достанет последние шпильки для волос. Подбирая юбку на полу, вспоминает, что даже раздевалась вчера, как любовница — оставляя одежду где попало, лишь бы избавиться от нее.

Впрочем, на низком столике ее ждет сложенная одежда. Немного слишком широкая в плечах и поясе и мужская. Плевать. В ванной Вайолет долго трет лицо водой с мылом, пока, в конце концов, просто не соскабливает с себя грим — какое гидрофильное масло, девочка, не сходи с ума. На шее остаются разводы, сизые, едва заметные. Воротник футболки норовит съехать на гладкое плечо.

Ру, конечно, стоит за стойкой и варит кофе, мир таков, каким он должен быть, и Вайолет валится напротив, сложив локти, и едва не стонет от удовольствия, получая свою чашку, и осекается — когда Ру целомудренно касается губами ее лба. Она готова повторить предложение. А танцевать — пожалуй что нет.

Вместо всего, что она собиралась сказать, Вайолет говорит:

— Я уезжаю послезавтра. Думаю, на месяц. Большой контракт, и... — Она взмахивает рукой. Он сам знает, как это бывает — наверняка. Склоки за кулисами, и чем выше твой статус, тем меньше у тебя соседок. Вайолет любопытная зверушка для этого мира, еще не приученного к тому, что женщина, как и мужчина — это чуть больше, чем обозначение того, что у тебя в штанах. Вайолет любопытная зверушка, но это только пока.

Рано или поздно... анатомия берет свое.

Интересно, Ру поэтому сейчас стоит здесь и варит кофе?

Он мягко смеется и наклоняется снова, на этот раз касаясь губами ее щеки:

— Удачи, девочка. И помни: то, смотришь ли ты на людей сверху вниз, не зависит от высоты твоего каблука.

*

Вайолет скучает.

Понимает, что скучает, когда затягивает себя в корсет перед показом, и дальше не может отделаться от этого чувства — пока пытается улыбаться, выходя на подиум, и когда в перерыве переодевается и корректирует грим, и когда поет на афтерпати — она тоскует и не может от этого отделаться. Это мешает, отвлекает, смазывает безупречные стрелки — дрогнула рука. Макияж нужно накладывать заново. Она тоскует, пока едет в такси до отеля, и пока снимает клейкую ленту, и смазывает заживляющим кремом обожженную кожу между ног — безнадежно. Она почти не спит и теряет вес, и тоскует зверино — типичная белая девочка-трудоголик, такая же, как все эти модели; когда работаешь по восемьдесят часов в неделю, особенно хорошо понимаешь, что определяет тебя не член.

Вайолет не звонит, потому что это бесполезно.

Она бессильно падает под одеяло, забыв о пижаме, и думает, не написать ли маме, потом решает — завтра, она решает так уже почти полгода. Запуская ладонь между ног, почти удивляется, когда пальцы натыкаются на мошонку, но Вайолет слишком устала, чтобы думать даже об этом. От корсета ноют ребра, ноги в кровь стираешь к концу первого же дня, к концу второй недели становится все равно, под гримом все лицо в аллергии, потому что нужно делать паузы, и не просто так у моделей со стажем паузы по полгода между показами, ох не зря. Пытаясь отвлечься, она воображает, как ее нагибают над стойкой, задирая узкую юбку, и под юбкой нет чертовой ленты, да даже если бы и была... Жесткие пальцы — между ягодиц и толкаются внутрь, Вайолет слабо сжимает головку, крутится в постели, сбрасывая одеяло. Между показами модели запираются в гримерках, чтобы снять стресс, но об этом никто не говорит. По двое, по трое, иногда больше. Пятиминутные оргии. Стонать можно громко, за музыкой никто не услышит. Вайолет встряхивает головой, не открывая глаз, к черту моделей. Ее наклоняют над стойкой. Дверь напротив — стеклянная, кто угодно может увидеть, как она опирается руками о теплое дерево, прижимаясь искусственной грудью, а потом, может, к чертям достает ее из корсета, а потом ослабляет и сам корсет. Колени подгибаются — она беспокойно крутится на простыни, заводит руку за спину, ее пальцы гораздо мягче, чем те, в воображении. Крем... обычный ночной крем для лица. Не озаботилась смазкой, не собиралась ни с кем трахаться здесь. Все ее либидо осталось на узкой койке — там, где человек старше ее в два раза покачал головой, когда она протянула руки к нему, обнаженная и пьяная. Воображение услужливо подсказывает, что Ру был возбужден — почувствовала, когда случайно прижалась бедром. Все хотят Вайолет. Исключений не бывает.

Она лежит животом на стойке и задыхается под чужим весом. Он не спешит, придерживает за бедро — заботливо, второй рукой плавно ласкает головку и не торопится толкнуться, только прижимается сухими узкими бедрами; как мужчина он прямой и тонкий, мягкий и плавный, как женщина... Вайолет не видела Ру женщиной, даже на старых снимках, но догадывается, что она была хороша, и что ее хотелось бы до пелены перед глазами. Вайолет тоскует. Тоскует до немоты.

Реальность проигрывает: свои пальцы толкаются тяжело, больно, Вайолет не трахалась ни с кем... она даже не помнит сколько, но в воображении Ру толкается в нее — смазанную, готовую и легкую, и она вскрикивает, царапая столешницу, глаза закатываются сами собой, выгибается позвоночник, и стоит до боли. Ру то придерживает за бедро, то наклоняется, чтобы бегло погладить ствол, будто желает убедиться, что Вайолет все еще готова и хочет. Она хочет так, что дышать нечем. Хочет до тошноты. Разум сбивается по мере того, как возбуждение накатывает приливом, картинки становятся сбивчивыми, вот она снова на той узкой койке, а вот отсасывает на коленях, пока он рассчитывает каких-то клиентов из ближайшего колледжа искусств, а вот Ру толкается внутрь, и это не задница, а податливая влажная вагина, и грудь у Вайолет в этой картинке — своя, крошечная и острая, и можно больше не изображать Бетти Пейдж, а быть ею, если хочется; интересно, Вайолет в конце тоже свихнется на религиозной почве? Она чувствует в себе что-то такое. Она...

Картинки истаивают, когда она кончает, выгнувшись, и становится тихо.

Ужасно тихо.

*

Вайолет возвращается до истечения контракта. Срывается в паузе между показами, прилетает поздней ночью, едет, боясь обнаружить, что Ру уже закрывается, но нет — у него всегда открыто.

Ирония: она может хоть целую ночь гулять по Нью-Йорку в образе, но в аэропорту должна показать документы на имя Джейсона. Фредди против Джейсона, Вайолет против себя самой. Ей нужно выпить.

Вайолет стряхивает туфли на пороге. Вайолет ослабляет корсет, заведя руки за спину. Вайолет садится у стойки, выпрямив спину, и ей хочется кофе, можно даже зерен, лишь бы взбодриться, и ей хочется целоваться, и ей хочется трахаться — прямо здесь и сейчас, так, что сводит челюсти.

Она получает ласковую улыбку и кофе.

И после всех этих недель — не так уж это и мало, на самом деле.


End file.
